Fly
by kaydi
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to let them go, let them fly away. It may be hard, but one day, you'll be flying too.


Fly

Fly

**Celine Dion **

** **

**I own nothing, just thought I'd let you know.By the way, a lot for you have been asking about my story, The Final Battle. I am sorry to say, that I have more or less given up on it. I got my characters into a bit of trouble and I can't seem to get them out. I am debating on whether or not to take the story off ff.net. **

Besides a lot for my theories have changed. Some will be revealed in the new revised version of My Name is Sirius Black, though I'm not sure when this will be finished.My friend is writing My Name is Remus Lupin and we're working together on these two, as well as My Name is James Potter, which will ultimately reveal the whole back story to Sirius, James, and Harry. 

**I am very sorry, but that's how it turned out. Please don't worry. I will have many new stories coming out, as long as I can get my stewpod* cool spelling, huh? *computer to stop unwrapping the text. Anyone with helpful hints will be worshiped on bended knee. I'm a bit annoyed, can ya tell?**

**Thanks so much. I hope you'll like this one.I cried when I finished it, so review and tell me what you think. **

**And now… on with the fic!**

** **

** **

"Lily! He's here!Take Harry and go!" 

"No! I'm not leaving you, James!" 

"Go! You have to save Harry!" She hurries to the nursery.It's too late to tell her.I can't tell her why she has to save Harry. He's here. This is it. The end. My end. 

Then the door falls from it's hinges.There he is.He doesn't look evil, you know.That is until you look into his eyes.There is something cold there, something not human.He smiles when he sees me, wand at the ready. I am scared, but I don't show it.I've faced him before, I can do it again. 

But before I can do anything, he raises his wand and points it at me. It's as if everything is moving slowly.I see him point, see him say the word, but I can't do anything. And when the spell hits me, my world explodes. 

The pain is horrible. Wave after wave descends on me until I can think of nothing else. I'm sure I must be screaming, but I can't stop.Desperately,I try to make it stop, to block it from my mind. but I can't. 

Then it does stop. I go limp. I am too sore, too tired, too wracked with pain to do anything but breathe. 

Tall black bootstrod past me,dark cape whipping around them.I can hear him go into the nursery. Lily is there.No! She hasn't left.She's there, with Harry. 

Shewon't do it, she won't stand aside. That's my girl, I think.I struggle to a sitting position and take a breath.I have to get to her. I have to save them. 

The I hear those two fateful words, "Avada Kedavra." There is a flash of green light, the tell take sign of the killing curse.A soft body falls, and that is it.I turn my head. Lily, my Lily is lying there, on the floor, her arm outstretched to me, her eyes are open and her mouth is set firm. No! She can't be! Not my Lily, not my wife! Please no! I can't live without you, Lil.Then I hear a baby cry. 

Harry! It's not us!He's after Harry! He's after my baby, my son! No!

But before I can do anything, there is another flash of green light. But this one is different. It is almost like an explosion.I can still hear Harry screaming. 

As the lightdims, I hear a shriek, an inhuman shriek of fury and terror. Theneverything comes crashing down. 

The house has fallen.Whatever happened, it causedsome sort of explosion.A beam fallsand I am trapped.No, I have to find Lily and Harry.Somehow, with great difficulty and a lot of pain, I managed to work my way out and over to where Lily is buried. 

Slowly but surly, I dig her out.Holding her close, I cry. Slowly, I close her eyes and rock, ignoring the stabbing pains in my body. 

**_Fly, fly little wing_**

**_Fly beyond imagining_**

**_The softest cloud, the whitest dove_**

Upon the wings of heaven's love 

"Lily, oh Lily, come back to me. Don't leave me alone."But my little Lily flower has already begun her journey. She's flying now,higher than the houses, and thetowns, over the world, to a better place. 

How I want to be with her. She's in a place where there is no pain,no heartache. Everything is good. 

**_Past the planets and the stars_**

**_Leave this lonely world of ours_**

**_Escape the sorrow and the pain_**

**_And fly again_**

Lily, I love you. I love you more than words can say.It won't be long now, I know that.I can feel it. even now, my strength is slowly fading. I doubt I could stand if Iput all my strength into it. 

**_ _**

**_Fly fly precious one_**

**_Your endless journey has begun_**

**_Take your gentle happiness_**

**_Far too beautiful for this_**

**_ _**

Lily was so good, so prefect.She was my little flower. She was my wife.Don't worry, Lily. I'll be with you soon. Don't wait for me, start. You were like an angel, you know.So good, so sweet, so beautiful. I am lucky to have you. I close my eyes and hold Lily tight, the tears on my face are still coming. 

**_Cross over to the other shore_**

**_There ispeace forever more_**

**_But hold this mem'ry bittersweet_**

**_Until we meet_**

**_ _**

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't know. God, please forgive me."I hear a voice.It can't be. I open my eyes.It is. 

"Sirius?" he's kneeing before me. He looks horrible. His hair is messy and his face pale. He's crying. When he sees me, he drops to his knees.

"James, James. Oh my god.You're alive."He looks so relieved. It will hurt him so much when I go.

"Not for long. Sirius, listen to me."I have to make him understand. I have to tell him.

"I'm here, James. I'm not leaving." How can I say everything I need to say?I decide that Harry is the most important thing. I grab his sleeve. It's all I have strength for.But I don't need to get his attention. He's entirely focused on me. 

"Harry." I tell him."It's all up to him.You have to take Harry, keep him safe. Do that for me, Sirius."

"But you're alive, Prongs.You can take care of Harry."No, Sirius.I can'tI'm dying, I want to shout. But I can't.That might just kill him. 

"I was a fool, Padfoot. I should have told you, but I didn't. I was scared. Forgive me."I should have. I should have told him and the others long ago when I found out.But he'll never know now.It's just as well.

"If anyone needs forgiveness, it's me. I'm sorry, I didn't know."As soon as he says I didn't know I say,"You didn't know." 

For a brief second, we're backat Hogwarts, teasing each other. We used to do that all the time, say the same thing. It used to drivehim crazy. But the pain is fading now. I know what's coming.

"Take Harry, protect him. Please, do that for me, Sirius."

He nods. "I promise, James."The end is coming.I close my eyes, turning away from my best friend and closing my hand around Lily's. 

"I'm coming, Lily."

The pain is gone now. There sit a flash of bright light, and Lily's standing there.She takes my hand andleads me to a house, not unlike our own.From it, I can see my friends. From it, I can see Sirius. I have to wonder one thing. How can heaven be prefect? How can I be happy when I see my best friend being torn apart by grief? But I can do nothing now, but watch and pray. 

**_ _**

**_Fly fly, do not fear_**

**_Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear_**

**_Your heart is pure, your soul is free_**

**_Be on your way, don't wait for me_**

**_ _**

**Sirius's pov: **

He's gone. He's gone and she's gone.Forever. Flying high through the sky,on their journey to wherever souls go when they pass. 

If there ever were angels,my friends are with them now. 

Go on,fly away, my friends.I want you to stay so much, but I can't. All I can do is sit here and wept in the charred remains of yourcozy home, holding your baby son, rocking him to sleep. 

**_Above the universe you'll climb_**

**_On beyond the hands of time_**

**_The moon will rise, the sun will set_**

**_But I won't forget_**

I won't forget my promise, James. I'll keep Harry, I'll love him and treasure him as if he were my own.Harry will know his parents, I promise. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for him. 

Years may passed, but I'll never forget. 

**_ _**

**_Fly, fly, little wing_**

**_Fly where only angels sing_**

** **

**Sixteen years later:__**

You know, this isn't so bad.The pain is actually lessening. I open my eyes. 

I'm no longer in the midst ofbattle. I no longer see Remus's body, cold and lifeless, mouth and eyes open and staring, next to mine. Or Ron and Hermione, fighting side by side.Or Harry, battling the worst of them all, Voldemort. I know what is happening now. 

I can see the world, I can see everything.Mountains, valleys, forests, deserts,I can see it all. I'm flying.I let James go fly all those years ago and now, it's my turn. 

I'm in a brightly lit room. Something about it seems very familiar.But this time there is no strange woman, warning us of the future.No, I know this woman. She is wearing a long white robe and her waist length long hair is tied neatly up in a loose bun. Her brightgreen eyes welcome me. 

"Hello, Sirius." 

"Lily…" now I know where I am. 

"Yes Padfoot. You're dead." I turn around. James is there, Remus too.Even Peter. I guess his last moments,charging his own master and taking a curse meant for me,saved him.I smile and my old friends embrace me. After all these years, after everything, I am home. 

**_ _**

**_Fly away, the time is right_**

**_Go now, find the light._**


End file.
